kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gjibraltari
Amerika Veriore 190px Amerika Veriore (ang.: North America, lexo: Noth Amerika) është një kontinenthttp://unstats.un.org/unsd/methods/m49/m49regin.htm#ftnb United Nations Statistics Division- Standard Country and Area Codes Classifications (M49) në Hemisferën Veriore dhe Perëndimore të Tokës. Ajo kufizohet në veri nga Oqeani Arktik, në lindje nga Oqeani Atlantik, në juglindje nga Deti Karaib, dhe në jug dhe perëndim nga Oqeani Paqësor; Amerika Jugore shtrihet në juglindje. Amerika veriore mbulon një sipërfaqe prej rreth 24,709,000 kilometra katrorë, ose 4.8% të gjithë sipërfaqes së planetit ose 16.5% të sipërfaqes tokësore. Nga Korriku 2007, popullsia ishte vlerësur të ishte rreth 524 milion banorë. Ajo është kontinenti i tretë për nga sipërfaqja, pas Azisë dhe Afrikës, dhe është e katërta për nga popullsia pas Azisë, Afrikës, dhe Evropës. Amerika Veriore dhe Amerika Jugore njihen bashkarisht si Amerikat. Etimologjia Në përgjithësi pranohet se Amerika Veriore dhe Jugore u emëruan sipas eksploruesit Italian Amerigo Vespucci nga kartografi Gjerman Martin Waldseemüller. Vespucci, i cili kishte eksploruar Amerikën Jugore mes viteve 1497 dhe 1502, ishte Evropiani i parë që sugjeroi se Amerikat nuk ishin Inditë (grupe ishujsh në Azi), por një tokë tjetër e panjohur më parë pë Evropianët. Më 1507, Waldseemüller prodhoi një hartë të botës, në të cilën ai vendosi fjalën "America" në kontinentin e Amerikës Jugore, në mes të Brazilit të sotëm. Ai shpjegoi logjikën për këtë emër në librin e tij Cosmographiae Introductio, :ab Americo inventore ... quasi Americi terram sive Americam (nga zbuluesi Americus ... si të ishte toka e Americusit, pra Amerika). Për Waldseemüllerin, askush nuk duhet të kundërshtoj emërimin e tokës sipas zbuluesit. Ai përdori verzioni e Latinizuar të emrit të Vespuccit (Americus Vespucius), por në formën femërore "America", duke ndjekur shembujt "Europa" dhe "Azia". Më vonë, kur kartografë të tjerë vizatuan Amerikën Veriore, ata shtuan emrin arigjinal gjithashtu: më 1538, Gerard Mercator përdori emrin America për të gjithë hemisferën perëndimore në hartën e tij të botës.The Naming of America: Fragments We've Shored Against Ourselves. By Jonathan Cohen Janë propozuar edhe teori tjera mbi emërimin e kësaj toke, por asnjë nga to nuk ka arritur përkrahje të gjërë. Disa sugjerojnë se tradita ishte që tokat e reja të mernin mbiemrin e zbuluesve, kështu që "Amerigo Vespucci" do të ishte problematik.The Book of General Ignorance - New countries or continents were never named after a person’s first name, but always after the second… Ricardo Palma (1949) propozoi një rrjedhje nga Malet "Amerrique" të Amerikës Qendrore -- Vespucci ishte i pari që zbuloi Amerikën Jugore dhe malet Amerique, të cilat lidhën zbulimet e tij me ato të eksploruesit Christopher Columbus. Alfred E. Hudd propozoi një teori në vitin 1910 sipas të cilës kontinenti u emërua pas një tregtar mbretëror Uellsian i quajtur Richard Amerike nga Bristoli, i cili besohet se ka financuar udhëtimin e John Cabotit nga Anglia tek Newfoundland më 1497. Një teori ende më pak e përkrahur thotë se Amerika u emërua sipas një detari Spanjoll që mbante emrin e lashtë Visigothik 'Amairick'. Një tjetër sugjeron se emri rrjedh gjuha e vendasëve të Amerikës. Historia thumb|left|180px|[[Chichen Itza]] Shkenctarët kanë disa teori në lidhje me prejardhjen e popujve të parë në Amerikën Veriore. Popujt vendasë të Amerikës kanë shumë mite, me anë të të cilave ata pretendojnë të kenë qenë të pranishëm në Amerikën Veriore qysh nga krijimi i saj. Para kontakteve me Evropianët, vendasit e Amerikës Veriore ndaheshin në sisteme të atëhershme politike, nga bandat e vogla të përbëra prej disa familjeve e deri tek perandoritë e mëdha. Ata jetonin në disa "zona kulturore", që relativisht i përshtaten zonave gjeografike dhe japin një indikim të mirë për gjallesat që banonin aty ose me çka mirreshin njerëzit (p.sh. gjahtarët e Bizonve e fushave të mëdha, ose fshatarët e Mezoamerikës). Grupet vendase mund të klasifikohen gjithashtu nga familjet gjuhësore (p.sh. Gjuhët Atabaskane ose Gjuhët Uto-Aztekane). Është e rëndësishme të thuhet se popujt me gjuhë të ngjajshme nuk kishin gjithmonë kulturën e njëjtë materiale as nuk ishin gjithmonë aleatë. Shkenctarët besojnë se popujt Inuitë nga Arktiku erdhën në Amerikën Veriore shumë më vonë se grupet e tjera vendase, siç vërtetohet me zhdukjen e kulturës Dorset dhe artifakteve nga regjistrat arkeologjikë, dhe zëvendësimin e tyre me popujt Thule. Shih dhe këtë *Amerikat *Amerika Jugore Burimet ace:Amirika Utara af:Noord-Amerika als:Nordamerika am:ስሜን አሜሪካ an:America d'o Norte ang:Norðamerica ar:أمريكا الشمالية arc:ܐܡܪܝܩܐ ܓܪܒܝܝܬܐ arz:امريكا الشماليه ast:Norteamérica az:Şimali Amerika bat-smg:Šiaurės Amerėka bcl:Amerika nin Norte be:Паўночная Амерыка be-x-old:Паўночная Амэрыка bg:Северна Америка bm:Saheli Amerika bn:উত্তর আমেরিকা br:Norzhamerika bs:Sjeverna Amerika ca:Amèrica del Nord ceb:Amihanang Amerika ckb:ئامریکای باکوور co:America settentriunale crh:Şimaliy Amerika cs:Severní Amerika csb:Nordowô Amerika cu:Сѣ́вєрьна Амє́рїка cv:Çурçĕр Америка cy:Gogledd America da:Nordamerika de:Nordamerika dsb:Pódpołnocna Amerika el:Βόρεια Αμερική en:North America eo:Nordameriko es:América del Norte et:Põhja-Ameerika manner eu:Ipar Amerika ext:América el Norti fa:آمریکای شمالی fi:Pohjois-Amerikka fiu-vro:Põh'a-Ameeriga fo:Norðuramerika fr:Amérique du Nord frp:Amèrica du Nord fur:Americhe dal Nord fy:Noard-Amearika ga:Meiriceá Thuaidh gan:北美洲 gd:Aimearaga-a-Tuath gl:América do Norte glk:کلسیا آمریکا gn:Yvateamérika gu:ઉત્તર અમેરિકા gv:America Hwoaie hak:Pet-mî-chû haw:‘Amelika ‘Ākau he:אמריקה הצפונית hi:उत्तर अमेरिका hif:North America hr:Sjeverna Amerika hsb:Sewjerna Amerika ht:Amerik dinò hu:Észak-Amerika hy:Հյուսիսային Ամերիկա ia:America del Nord id:Amerika Utara ie:America del Nord ig:North Amerika is:Norður-Ameríka it:America settentrionale ja:北アメリカ jbo:bemtu'a jv:Amérika Lèr ka:ჩრდილოეთი ამერიკა kk:Солтүстік Америка kl:Amerika Avannarleq kn:ಉತ್ತರ ಅಮೇರಿಕ ko:북아메리카 ksh:Nochd Ammärrika ku:Amerîkaya Bakur kw:Amerika Gledh la:America Septentrionalis lad:Amerika del Nord lb:Nord- a Mëttelamerika li:Noord-Amerika lij:America do Nòrd lmo:America del Nòort lt:Šiaurės Amerika lv:Ziemeļamerika mg:Amerika Avaratra mhr:Йӱдвел Америка mi:Nōta Amerika mk:Северна Америка ml:വടക്കേ അമേരിക്ക mn:Хойд Америк mr:उत्तर अमेरिका ms:Amerika Utara mwl:América de l Norte my:မြောက်အမေရိက mzn:شمالی امریکا nah:Ixachitlān Mictlāmpa nds:Noordamerika ne:उत्तर अमेरिका nl:Noord-Amerika nn:Nord-Amerika no:Nord-Amerika nov:Nordi Amerika nrm:Améthique du Nord oc:America del Nòrd om:North America os:Цæгат Америкæ pdc:Natt Amerikaa pih:North Merika pl:Ameryka Północna pnb:شمالی امریکہ pt:América do Norte qu:Chinchay Awya Yala rm:America dal Nord ro:America de Nord ru:Северная Америка sah:Хоту Америка scn:Amèrica dû Nord sco:North Americae se:Davvi-Amerihkká sh:Severna Amerika simple:North America sk:Severná Amerika sl:Severna Amerika so:Ameerikada waqooyi sr:Северна Америка stq:Noudamerikoa sv:Nordamerika sw:Amerika ya Kaskazini szl:Půłnocno Amerika ta:வட அமெரிக்கா te:ఉత్తర అమెరికా tg:Америкаи Шимолӣ th:ทวีปอเมริกาเหนือ tl:Hilagang Amerika tpi:Not Amerika tr:Kuzey Amerika tt:Төньяк Америка uk:Північна Америка ur:شمالی امریکہ vec:Merica de sora vi:Bắc Mỹ war:Amihanan nga Amerika wo:Bëj-gànnaaru Aamerig yi:צפון אמעריקע yo:Àríwá Amẹ́ríkà zh:北美洲 zh-min-nan:Pak Bí-chiu zh-yue:北美洲